Love is Hard to Find When Young
by evan lyoko
Summary: Breanne is new in the house of anubis but she falls for an adult not a student.
1. Chapter 1

Story about Breanne Lynn Keats. Bear with me I still have more to come. I can only post so much at a time cause of school and what not. So enjoy little by little.

* * *

><p><strong>Anubis House Chapter 1<strong>

"Nina, hurry up. We are going to be late for the first day of school. Well, back to school or whatever, just hurry." Amber yelled upstairs at her friend Nina Martin.

"She still up there?" asked Fabian, Nina's British boyfriend.

"Go up there and tell her to get her arse down here now!" Amber was mad. Fabian looked at scared.

"Alright." Fabian started walking up the stairs as Nina was coming down.

"Ok! Ready. Let's go." Fabian smiled as Nina walked down the stairs.

"Morning"

"Morning" Nina smiled back.

"Aw, that's cute. Now let's go." Amber pulled Nina by the arm and they both exited the Anubis House.

Fabian shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Alfie walked out of his room and into the dinning room. Food covered the table.

"Ummm" Alfie sat down and started eating.

Mara came in with Jerome and sat down next to each other. Jerome Grabs an apple and starts eating.

Joy walks in and looks around the table.

"Where's Fabian?" Joy smile faded.

"Just left with Nina." Alfie said with a full mouth.

"Alfie don't talk with your mouth full."

Jerome laughed.

"Oh!" Joy frowned and sat down at the end of the table quietly.

Mara stopped eating and looked at Joy.

"I thought you and Fabian were just friends? I thought you worked things through with him and Nina?"

"We are and we did. I just…well…its nothing." Joy grabbed herself something to eat and started chowing down without looking up or away from the table.

Mara looks at Joy then goes back to eating her breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**School (Mr. Sweet's Office)Chapter 2**

The office door opens and a woman a man and a young girl around 17 walk out of the office. It's Mr. Sweet, Brook Lynn Ashton-Keats, and Breanne Lynn Keats.

"She will start first thing tomorrow. You picked the right school for your young beautiful daughter Mrs. Keats. It's an honor to have her at this school."

Mr. Sweet shook Brook's hand and bowed his head.

"Thank you so much."

Breanne rolled her eyes and turned away. She looked around the school and seen that this was going to suck.

Breanne is the type of girl that is always shy. Blonde hair and beautiful eyes. Looked like her mother but acted just like her father. She hated change. She was raised in two different countries both her American mother Brook Lynn Ashton-Keats and her British father Jimmy Keats. She would spend most of her springs and summers in America with her mother but in the fall and winter she would spend it at home with her father which she met when she was 12. She loves spending time with her father at the police force office. She wants to go to college to become a D.I. and work side by side with her father.

"Breanne?"

She turned around to find her mother gone and Mr. Sweet behind her.

"Should I show you your classroom?"

She nodded.

"This way."

Brie looked at him and followed.

"It's nice to know we can walk through the house and the school hallways without any cursey spirits around. "

Fabian and Nina laughed.

"That's the truth." Nina walked into the classroom and sat down with Fabian right behind her.

"But don't you miss it? Any of it Amber?"

Amber started to think for a little bit then she shook her head.

"Not really. I do miss Sibuna." Amber said while putting one hand over her eye.

"We still are. Aren't we Fabian?"

"Of course."

Amber smiled. She still had her teammates. Her friends. She sat down across from Nina.

"We still going to the library to help Jasper after school?"

"Of course. I'm just glad that they brought the exhibit back so your godfather has something to do." Nina took a pencil and notebook out and laid it on the table.

Patricia walks in and sits down across from Fabian.

"Have you seen Eddie?"

Fabian shook his head. "I didn't see him this morning."

Alfie sees Amber and smiles.

Amber rolls her eyes and plays with her hair.

Alfie frowns and walks towards the back of the classroom and flops down in his chair.

"Amber? Why didn't you say anything to Alfie? Aren't you two still dating?" Nina whispers to Amber so Alfie doesn't hear.

"I'm playing hard to get. I haven't seen him at all during break. So it makes him think I don't want him but really I do. But not calling or coming to see me, that gets a cold shoulder for a least 2 days."

"Ok?" Nina was confused out of her mind. She turns back to face the drawing board.


End file.
